Sleepy
by crimsonnette
Summary: After a long battle, the Teen Titans are exauhsted, and when Raven falls asleep on the couch, Robin has to carry her to her room. In her sleepy state, will she confess how she feels? Oneshot ROB/RAE


**Sorry if this sounds a bit like my Storm Hawks story at the beginning! Haha, well I hope you enjoy this short oneshot, please review and take my poll! and a HUGE thanks to blackjay for being my number one fan (lol) and inspiring this story! yay her!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

**This is dedicated to animeboylover for their great review and encouraging me to write! Thanks so much!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The small group of Teen Titians lay scattered about the main room of the tower assembled on different chairs and sofas, exhausted. Their latest fight with Slade had not gone well, and although everyone survived and no innocent bystanders were harmed, he had gotten away. Again.

Robin was not pleased with the news. He was very impressed with his teammates- each had fought very well. Vyborg's latest upgrade (a new cannon) had assisted very well with the Slade clones that were dished out. Beast Boy had been practicing his morphing with more ferocious animals, and it had paid off well. The strategy and technique Starfire used was near perfect, and Robin had never seen Raven with such control over her powers. Not to mention, his martial arts had kicked _butt._

Everyone worked perfectly. The plan was perfect. Everything was _perfect_! Yet it still didn't work, and that agitated Robin to no end.

Now the teens sat, utterly drained. Robin was the only one not falling over; instead he was sitting straight up running his hands through his hair and concentrating on what they could have possibly done better. Everyone else was slumped over various items in the room. The most exhausted one of all, however, was Raven.

Not only had she used the most energy in the battle, but in addition had to help heal everyone once they had gotten home. It took nearly an hour to fix everyone, and she had never felt more worn out in her life. She lay with her knees lightly folded near her chest, sideways on the couch. She knew Robin and everyone would understand if she went to bed now, but she couldn't find the energy to move. She was more than aware of the risks involving falling asleep near Beast Boy, and yet she could feel herself losing consciousness. _Maybe if I just lay here they'll leave me alone…_ she thought to herself.

Robin glanced up from his frustrated train of thought, and the image that met his eyes instantly made his mood melt and forced a smile on his face. Raven looked so cute, trying to stay awake on the couch. Robin nearly laughed to himself watching her force her drooping eyes open. He had come to terms with the fact that he loved her long ago…he just had yet to tell her.

But come on, tell Raven? That was just about the scariest thing he could think of forcing himself to do. Fight Slade? That was easy. Keep the streets free of villains? Pie. Tell Raven he loved her? Not so much.

A sudden burst from Beast Boy brought Robin out of his stupor. "Let's go make popcorn! I'm bored _and _hungry! Who's in?" Beast Boy said excitedly. Obviously he was the first to recover from tonight's events.

"Heck yeah!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm always hungry!"

"I would like to engage in this human ritual of the popping of the corn!" an excited Starfire exclaimed.

The three made their way into the kitchen without a backward glance to Robin and Raven. When they had gone through the doors that lead into the kitchen, Robin turned to her.

"Rae, you wanna co—" he stopped, a grin spreading on his face. It wasn't until just then that he realized Raven had did something very uncharacteristic of her. She'd fallen asleep.

Robin's heart swelled as he looked at her. He meant to leave her alone, maybe get her a blanket, but he stayed rooted to the spot. She looked so peaceful- something he rarely saw. Her eyes were shut lightly, and her breathing was slow and even. Her face was completely smooth- no worries of a battle arising or concentration on locking up her emotions troubling it. She looked so calm and restful and…happy. A small smile played on her lips.

_I can't just leave her there_ Robin noted. In two large strides, he was at her side. He hesitated only a moment, wondering if what he was going to do would wake her up and piss her off. He brushed that off- it wasn't like he was Beast Boy, and Robin and Raven were closest to each other. Plus, she was so out, there was no way she'd wake up. Robin bent over and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

He had picked her up many times- usually in battle- but he could never get over how light, how _frail_ she was. She was easily one of the strongest members of the Teen Titans, and yet…she seemed so little and breakable.

Then again, that was one of the things he loved about her.

Robin made his way down the dark hallway with Raven in his arms. All too soon, he came to her room. Turning sideways to type the passcode and make the door open, he swiftly walked inside. Her room looked the same as it always did- purple everywhere, but surprisingly not too dark. He softly padded his way next to her bed, laying Raven down lightly on her bed before pulling the covers up and tucking her in.

He looked down at her and before he could argue with himself, tenderly kissed her forehead. He turned, making his way to the door when he heard her mumble:

"I love you, Robin."

He turned, shock and happiness plastered across his face. He turned and saw she was still asleep, a smile on her face. Although he knew she was sleep talking, we couldn't help but feel elated. Smiling back serenely, he whispered "I love you too, Raven", and quietly left her to her dreams.

And, somewhere in the depth of her dreams, his words reached her and made her smile-again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked this short little story I randomly came up with! Please review, and remember, people who send great reviews will have stories/chapters in the future dedicated to them!!**

**kurtle**


End file.
